Hengtom (Imp1)/Red/Robin
User:Robin Patterson's game(s) of using map key Hengtom on "Normal" with the Red nation, not having seen where David's capital is. This capital is near middle of north coast, producing 5gr, 2fr, 2mt. Run 1 :(Taking almost no notice of Town development (Imp1)) Rail south-west for forest and horses. Order 2 Indiamen and 2 Experts. Consulates in the two MNs that have everything and two others. right Next turn, 5% subsidies except in Wod, which has no competition, and consulates in Iss and Kes, which have no competition and some useful exports. :1816 Winter: expand lumber mill to 4. We were the only offeror of each of the standard goods, and the prices are rising or holding. Summer: order Miner and 1st immigrant. Fall: 1st depot: gr, 2 beef, hors, 2 timb. :1817 Winter: order 2nd immigrant. Spring: expand FurF and metalw to 2. Summer: expand Steelm to 4. Fall: order 1st new freightcar and 3rd immigrant. :1818 Spring: 2nd depot links Koryak and produces grain, gold, 3 timber. :1819 Summer: 3rd depot: 2gr, timb, coal. :1820 Winter: Iron noticeably short: consulate in Hurshen. It wants 50%: OK for now. Summer: 2nd GP alliance: Den, Ord, and Pat have built military: we can do that too: order Cuirassiers and build more guns. Hurshen sells us iron @186, buys hardware @749: we make $5 profit AND dip points and rob Kimm of iron! Fall: Hurshen now needs only 25%. Offer it an embassy too. file:Imp1-Hengtom-red-Hurshen.jpg :1821 Winter: find first iron - behind western mountains! Port on river (and rail): 2gr, 3 fish, 3 timb. Ord's navy is twice as strong as ours; 2x0 is not hard to beat! Offer Ord alliance and Hurshen pact. Order light artillery and freightcars #19 and #20. Spring: Mil Str #3 but Ord refuses. Summer: expand LumberM to 8. Order Lt Arty and 4th immigrant. Fall: find gems near Hurshen City. Mil Str #1. :1822 Winter: order 5th immigrant. Spring: expand textile mill to 4 and clothing factory to 2. Seek alliance with Zimm. Summer: Zimm declines. Port on rail at Kara: 2gr, 1fr, 4mt; engr back to first rail bend. Order 6th immigrant. :1823 Winter: order Clipper and 7th immigrant. Summer: order SOTL. :1824 Spring: Zimm DW Twelt. Summer: Developer. Order 2 Lt Arty. Fall: 2gr, 2fr, beef, timb. Order 8th and 9th immigrants. :1825 Winter: Order 2 Hussars and 10th immigrant. Hengtom 19, Deneb 12. file:Imp1-Hengtom-redRobin-1825.jpg Spring: Monument and General. Order 11th immigrant. Summer: Order 12th immigrant. :1826 Summer: expand steel mill to 8. Order 13th immigrant. Fall: Depot: 2gr, fr, 2 coal, cott, hors. Order freightcars #31-#34. :1827 Winter: Order freightcars #35-#36, Cuirassier, and SOTL. Spring: Order freightcar #37; expand metalw to 4. Summer: order Farmer; expand Furniture Factory to 4 - my friend David will probably say I should have done that about 40 turns ago. Fall: expand textile mill to 8. :1828 Winter: Railyard expands; Kara village (though still called just "encampment" - and said to have a rail depot though it has only a port): 1 lumber. Gotta hand it to you, David. Order 14th immigrant and Clipper. Spring: Koryak village: 1 lumber. Order Hussar (as we forgot to make paper). Summer: Pat DW Kathay (next to it) -risking retaliation from Ord and maybe Den; Pat's only ally is weakling Hax. Depot at Tromso: 2gr, 3fr, beef, cotton. Ord's navy is again more than double ours. Order 15th immigrant. file:Imp1-Hengtom-Pat-DW-Kathay.jpg Run 2 :(Making some effort to benefit from Town development (Imp1) though without checking the detailed recommendations.) Send engineer to start port south-west of Tiksi. Order just one Indiaman so as to leave more lumber for factory expansion. Category:Map keys (Imp1) Category:game reports (Imp1) category:Hengtom